The Other Persian
by Baliansword
Summary: Alexander was gifted Bagoas, which caused a rift between Hephaestion and him. Yet, what if Hephaestion had been gifted a Persian eunuch sex slave as well? Contains slash as well as an outside character I've created.
1. Arias

Title: "The Other Persian"

Author: Baliansword

A/N: I'm writing this story based of a suggestion. I will be using an outside character to create a new theme. This story takes place in the Persian Palace in Babylon. Alexander was gifted Bagoas, and this story will tell the tale of another Persian; the Persian that was gifted to Hephaestion. Note that this story may not be historically correct, yet it is very possible. Thanks for reading, review if you have time please!

Arias kept his eyes on the ground. It did not matter to him that the most beautiful man in the world was pacing back and forth in the room, directly in front of him. It did not matter because as a slave it was not his place to care for things. He was only to do as he was told, nothing more. Arias heard the heavy breathing of Hephaestion as he stopped and sat down on the edge of his bed. He lay back, thinking of something, and Arias stood guard.

"What could he be thinking," Hephaestion mused aloud.

Arias kept his eyes on the ground, even when he heard Hephaestion rise and walk closer to him. Before he knew it the commander stood before him. Hephaestion put a finger under his chin so that he may tilt his head up. Arias blinked, and tried the best he could to look down, but found himself looking up into Hephaestion's cerulean eyes.

"Your beauty is undeniable," Hephaestion said as he looked the Persian over. His long jet-black hair even from appearance was silky, and full. The ends were not split, but cut in even layers, and fell just below his shoulder blade. His eyes were a dark green, which reminded Hephaestion of the hills from home, and those eyes were nothing like the eyes of a typical Persian. His eyes had emotion, even for a slave, which was unseen commonly in these lands.

His skin was tanned, but he was not dark like most Persians. This showed that he had been inside for most of his life. The only work he had known was being a dancer, and what his body had been designed for, passionate nights of love making. Hephaestion looked at him once more. Arias was tall, his eyes level with Hephaestion's nose. He was not thin, but had no extra meat on his bones. His muscles were not extravagant, but could still be seen.

He was beautiful. Hephaestion had no trouble admitting this. In fact, he held him far higher than he did Bagoas. Bagoas had been gifted to Alexander, and the king knew that Hephaestion had not liked this, yet he had also not said anything. Nor had Alexander declined the gift for the matter. Yet to make sure that he was still in Hephaestion's favor he had hand selected Arias, a eunuch that Darius had kept as well, and had bestowed him upon Hephaestion.

It was easy to see why Darius had kept him. Yet Arias' beauty had also caused him trouble in the palace. Bagoas and he were always fighting, in one way or another. Bagoas would purposely injure Arias before dances, to make sure that there was no competition, and so that only he would be seen by Darius –and now Alexander. However Arias would not simply lie down and give way to Bagoas' will. Once, years ago, he had cut the youth's hair.

Arias had been punished but it had been worth it. His will had always kept him going. He knew what he was to do as a slave. Yet it still bothered him when Darius had called for him. He knew that he owed his king his life, his body, but not his soul. And each time Darius had taken him, he had felt as if a piece of his soul was being taken away. For some reason, looking the Macedonian in the eye did not bother him. Instead, he rather liked looking at him.

"Sometimes," Hephaestion said as he dropped his hand but did not move away, "I hate him more than I love him. You can never repeat that, but it is true."

Arias would never repeat it, not if Hephaestion did not want him to. Instead he quickly nodded. This in itself was being too bold yet the Macedonian did not seem to care. Instead he turned, went to pick up a book, and stepped out onto the balcony. Arias watched him as he went, his face illuminated in the moonlight made Arias wonder if perhaps he was a god. Had Alexander himself not declared himself to be the son of Zeus? Well, if he was the son of Zeus, then Hephaestion was the son of Aphrodite and she had given him all of her beauty, and perhaps as a birthing gift, Athena had given him the wisdoms of the world.

Arias' thoughts were interrupted. The Macedonian, now as well Persian, king entered the room. He did not bother to shut the door so as he made his way to the balcony Arias quickly slipped across the room. As soon as the door was shut and he returned back to his place he heard the argument starting.

"What," Hephaestion hissed, "would you have me do with him? I can do everything a slave can by myself, and I don't need a whore, so what should I do with him?"

"Phae," Alexander tried to calm him, "do not look at it in such a way. I only thought that perhaps…"

"Perhaps what, it will make me feel better about the whore that you have taken into your bed?" Hephaestion shoved Alexander, Arias saw, as he carefully watched from his new spot closer to the other side of the room. "You can do as you please but do not presume that you have the right to tell me what to do in mine."

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Why do you need him!"

Arias heard Hephaestion's voice catch in the back of his throat. He quickly stole a glance out to the balcony. Hephaestion, who had been so strong moments before, was now letting tears slide down his burning cheeks. Arias understood his pain, even though he did not know the details of his relationship with the king, he knew. His question, Arias thought, was valid.

"Why," Hephaestion asked again. "What can he give you that I have not, or that I cannot? I love you Alexander, and I would die for you, give you my heart or my soul, or my body to you, if only you asked. Do you think that he will make you happy, then fine, have him!"

"Hephaestion, it is not like that. I don't love him, I love only you in this world, you and you alone."

"You have an interesting way of showing it," Hephaestion said as he swallowed. He then reentered the room. Alexander followed him but it was apparent that Hephaestion was going to say no more. Hephaestion watched as Alexander left the room in fury. Hephaestion then glanced at Arias.

"You can go," he whispered.

"Where," Arias asked quietly.

For the first time Hephaestion could hear Arias' voice. It was strong, but at the same time flowed like music from a lyre. It was whimsical. Just the fact that he spoke surprised Hephaestion. Yet he found himself wishing that he would speak more.

"Where do you normally go," Hephaestion asked.

"Where I am told."

Hephaestion sighed. "I know that you will not believe me, but I know the feeling of being a slave, of being trapped in a place where you do not want to be yet you are allowed no say. Sometimes I feel as if Alexander is my captor, and wherever his legions travel, is my cell."

Arias did not answer. What could you say to that?

4


	2. Moments

Title: "The Other Persian"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: To my fans, thank you for reading.

Hephaestion did not feel like getting out of bed. The sun was blinding him as he slept curled in his blanket on the balcony. He felt the rays burning the side of his cheek. Even shifting position seemed like a waste of effort for the moment. So instead of awakening he kept his eyes closed, moaning softly, praying to Apollo for the sun to be taken away for the moment.

"My Lord," a voice said, keeping him from sleeping.

Hephaestion opened his eyes and turned his head so that he could look at the man over his shoulder. It was not whom he assumed it would be. Instead, it was Arias. Hephaestion tried to recall if he had mentioned that he did not need a slave and Arias was free. He sighed in his head, no, he had not.

"Alexander would like to see you," the eunuch said in nothing more than a whisper. "He says that he will wait with the others. You know where."

Hephaestion pushed himself off of the stone and stood, stretching and arm over his chest. He turned to look out at Babylon. In all honesty it was a beautiful city. Hephaestion only hoped that it would not grow gray, as many cities did. The culture here thrived, and he prayed Macedonian rule would not disturb things, otherwise he himself would too be at fault for the destruction of this civilization.

"Do you require anything," Arias asked as Hephaestion stepped past him. It was odd, most slaves were preparing baths for their masters, if not breakfast at this time. However this man had asked for nothing. Arias did not know whether to respect him for such, or worry. Perhaps later he would ask for many things from him.

"I need nothing," Hephaestion said as he stripped his chieftain away from his body. He was not shy of his form. Arias glanced at him even though he should not have. He would be not shy either if he had such muscles in his chest. The few scars that covered his elegant body did not take away, but added valorous charm to his body.

Everything about this man seemed to be perfect. He was lovely, but it was much deeper, what Arias saw in him. He saw a man beneath those cerulean eyes that was not afraid to feel, not afraid to be strong, or in this moment to be broken. He had a spirit. He was not hollow like many of the Greeks walking up and down the hall were.

"Arias," Hephaestion said suddenly, "you are free to go. I have no use for you. I am sure that you have somewhere that you would rather be."

Arias shook his head, "No, my Lord."

"I don't need a slave," Hephaestion said quietly, "but I will settle for a friend. The conditions are that you call me by my name, and stop offering me your assistance. There is nothing that I need from you."

"Hephaestion," a voice said, as there was a knock at the door. "Hurry! Alexander does not want to be kept waiting. And bring your slave."

It was Cassander. At the moment there were only two people that Hephaestion truly and deeply hated. Bagoas was one, and Cassander was the other. If he were any lower to the ground he would be beneath it. That was how Hephaestion commonly thought of him. He was not far from the truth either.

Hephaestion glanced up as he finished pulling a shirt over his shoulders. He rolled his eyes even though he did not mean to. He then glanced at Arias. There was something distracting about him. Perhaps it was his eyes, those large emerald eyes that constantly watched him, or the shadow behind them. There was something that he was withholding behind his verdant eyes. Hephaestion could only imagine what he would hide from his master if he were a slave.

Hephaestion took a few steps and Arias was instantly following behind. He left the room, hoping that perhaps the door would shut, and Arias would not have to go. However he managed to follow. When they reached the dining room Hephaestion entered first. He crossed across the room and sat down at a grand table, beside Alexander, because it was the only chair left. Arias took his place behind him, standing in the close shadows of the wall, beside Bagoas.

"They're pretty," Cassander teased from his seat across the table. Alexander, already having a conversation with Ptolemy, did not notice. Hephaestion glared at Cassander but could think of nothing else to do at the moment. Perhaps later he would sprawl with him and shove his face into the mud. It sounded like a good plan.

Alexander had ended the conversation with Ptolemy. He turned, glanced at the table; satisfied that everyone was already there. He glanced at Hephaestion. There was a pain in his eyes, a deep emotion that Hephaestion decided to ignore.

"The empire grows," Cassander said, raising a cup. "Congratulations Alexander, we own the world!"

"Not quite yet," Alexander laughed, "but enough for now."

Arias noticed that during the entire meeting in which Alexander spoke of how to go about finding Darius, Hephaestion, his closest advisor of the past, never uttered a single word. His breath was so quiet there was no noise. He sat as if he were a statue. When Alexander dismissed the men Cassander was the first to leave, but Hephaestion was not the last, as he had been before. He was out the door third, with Arias quickly following.

"Go," Hephaestion seemed to plead as he entered his rooms, Arias still following. "I am going to take a bath so that I can pretend to relax."

Arias did not listen. Instead he began to pour the bath water. At first Hephaestion had thought he had actually left as he slid out of his clothes and into a robe in the other room. When he entered the bathing room Arias looked up. He had just finished checking the temperature of the water. He stood and came closer to Hephaestion.

He came so close that their chests touched as Arias reached behind him and closed the door. The eunuch then turned and went back to standing by the tub. Hephaestion came to the side of the tub and turned. Delicate hands were slowly sliding the silken robe from his shoulders. There was no way that Hephaestion could stop the tingling he felt in his body as Arias' hands touched him.

The eunuch held out a hand and Hephaestion took it. He then carefully stepped into the tub and slid beneath the water. He thought that perhaps Arias would leave, but he did not. Instead, Arias positioned himself behind him, and picked up a pitcher. He poured water of Hephaestion's body, wetting his soft skin, and his thick hair. As soon as Hephaestion was wet he picked up a cloth and began to rub the commander's back.

Hephaestion found that he could not complain. He put a hand on either side of the tub and leaned back as Arias continued. Somewhere in his work he put the cloth aside and began to massage Hephaestion's back. He felt the tension beneath his skin even before he touched him. Arias put his hands on Hephaestion's neck and gently ran his fingers up and down his skin. Yet as he made a move to touch lower down the front of his chest Hephaestion's hand stopped him.

"Don't," Hephaestion said under his breath. However he found himself letting go of Arias' hand. The Persian ran both hands over the tensed muscles of his chest. To do so he had to move close. His chin was on Hephaestion's shoulder, his breath on his neck, his chest pressed against his back. Hephaestion felt temptation pulling at his body.

Arias waited for Hephaestion to turn his head before he caught his lips with his own. He softly kissed Hephaestion, knowing that this was what he needed. The Persian moved around the side of the tub while he kissed Hephaestion. He sat on the edge, putting a hand on the commander's cheek. The other he put on Hephaestion's chest. As he kissed him he slid his hand beneath the water.

However, Hephaestion caught his hand before he could touch him. Their kiss broke off and Hephaestion breathlessly stared at Arias. He then got out of the tub with his back turned to the Persian and put on his robe. Without saying another word he left the room. Arias knew that this was not rejection, it was just Hephaestion moving to another room, thinking as he did so.

Arias left the room as well and as soon as he came into the light of the bedchamber Hephaestion's lips were pressed against his again. Arias felt Hephaestion's erection against his thigh as he continued to kiss him. Arias parted their lips with his tongue. He probed Hephaestion's mouth, wanting to know everything about him, including his secrets.

Hephaestion put his hands on Arias' back and pulled him closer. Arias was already pulling the robe away from Hephaestion's body as he did this. As the commander's robe fell to the ground Arias broke away from his lips and began to lick at his neck. His tongue left blistering burns it seemed as Hephaestion held him. What had started off slowly was beginning to build up with a passion that Arias knew would lead to a few bruises in the morning, but for this man, it would be worth it.

Arias bit Hephaestion's shoulder, causing Hephaestion to dig his nails into his back. Arias then began to kiss Hephaestion's shoulder once more. He put a hand between them then, taking Hephaestion's firmness in his hand. As he touched him Hephaestion began to kiss him hard on the lips once more. Arias liked the feeling of having Hephaestion grab him and roughly pull him forward. He liked the feeling of having Hephaestion's erection pressed against his thigh, grinding against him as their lips met.

Hephaestion felt Arias slid out of his grasp. The Persian crawled onto the bed, placing his hands on the headboard, and his knees in the pillows. Hephaestion followed, putting his hands on both of Arias' hips, kissing his back. Arias felt Hephaestion shift behind him before he pressed his length against him. Hephaestion pushed himself slowly inside of Arias, letting out his own breath as he did so. Arias felt like biting his lower lip, and did so, because Hephaestion was stretching him far more than Darius ever had.

Arias cried out quietly as Hephaestion pushed himself up against him, entering him as much as he could. The pain lasted for a moment but was washed away as Hephaestion kissed his shoulder. The Macedonian then ran a hand over Arias' chest. He then lowered his hand to Arias' own erection. At first he did not touch Arias' cock, but the smooth skin around him. He lightly ran the tips of his fingers over the two scars that were where Arias' sacs should have been.

He then lightly put a hand over Arias' length and began to stroke him. As he did this Hephaestion began to move inside of him. He brought the two of them into an eagerly rapid motion. Arias had to keep both hands securely planted on the headboard. His breath was soon gone from him and perspiration was beading on his forehead, and the rest of his body for the matter.

Yet he would give everything to be in this moment. The feeling of Hephaestion pushed against him was marvelous. Hephaestion's sacs ground against Arias' buttocks in such a way it made him mad. Hephaestion ground against him, pushing himself deep into Arias, then pulling slightly away only to shove back into him. This was the rough lovemaking that Arias had envisioned.

As he shoved in and out of him Hephaestion kissed his back. His tongue burned, leaving a trail of his passions, his teeth lightly marking Arias here and there. The bruises did not matter though. The euphoria was worth every bite, every scratch, and every tear in the flesh that Hephaestion made.

Hephaestion growled deep in his throat when he pushed into Arias once more, this time stopping. Arias felt Hephaestion spill inside of him. It was like a fire had entered his body, burning his insides before cooling. Arias struggled to catch his breath. Never before had he been made love to in such a way. Never before had he not been able to begin to move, as Hephaestion moved away from him. It took him a minute, but Arias let go of the headboard, and turned –making a movement to leave the bed.

It was what he had always done, what he had been trained to do, and what he expected Hephaestion would have wanted. Instead, Hephaestion caught his wrist and pulled him down against the bed. Hephaestion at first positioned himself on top of Arias, and Arias moved his legs apart so that he could do so comfortably and even bent his knees.

Hephaestion kissed Arias deeply and wrapped a hand in his hair. Arias kissed back, wanting deeply to please Hephaestion. He let his tongue meet with Hephaestion's in a dance. The Macedonian in a simple movement rolled the two of them on the bed so that Arias ended up above him. The Persian leaned down, kissing Hephaestion, taking in every inch of him and every moment of this experience.

After some time of just kissing Arias moved off of Hephaestion and lay down beside him. There was space between them and Hephaestion put a hand on the back of Arias' side so that he could pull him close. Arias liked the feeling of having his cock pressed in between the valley of Hephaestion's strong thighs. Hephaestion lightly touched the side of the Persian's face, staring intently at him. He played with his hair, letting silence linger between them.

Arias let him touch him. He did not want to loose him. It was not as if he did not know that Hephaestion belonged in some manner to Alexander. Yet Alexander was not here. Not to mention –Alexander had Bagoas. Now was not the time to think of such things though. Instead, Arias put his forehead against Hephaestion's chest, and kissed him lightly.

Exhausted, Arias let his eyes close softly. Being wrapped in Hephaestion's strong arms soothed him. He did not feel like he had lost a piece of his soul tonight. In fact, he felt as if he had gained it back. Yet for every blissful moment, the proverbs say, there must be two miserable moments.

11


	3. Used

Title: "The Other Persian"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: I have to shout out to Queen – thanks for reading. I greatly appreciate your reviews. To all the others, thank you so much, and keep reading and reviewing! Love you all, Baliansword

A nudge on the arm caused his eyes to open quickly. His green orbs searched the face before him. Arias stared coldly at Bagoas. Bagoas did not seem to mind, notice, or perhaps care. He instead motioned for Arias to get up and follow him. Arias paused, feeling the arm around his waist, and slid away from Hephaestion quietly.

At first he thought that perhaps Hephaestion would awaken. It would actually have been a good thing because then perhaps he would not had to have left with Bagoas. Yet this is what he did. He picked up a robe as he followed Bagoas out of the room and quickly covered his body before he was out the door. His legs and body ached from the exhaustions of the night yet he still would never forsake having been with Hephaestion.

"What," hissed Arias as the door to Hephaestion's chambers shut.

Bagoas at first did not reply. He did smirk though. Raving through his mind was the thought of Arias being with the magnificent Hephaestion. He found it rather odd in fact. Arias had always been so weak, but now, he was in the arms of a powerful man. However –he was with a better man. This was all that mattered.

"I knew you would be with him," Bagoas replied after a small pause in which the world seemed to have stopped moving. "The Macedonian king is not willing to share his companion Arias, this is easy to see. He gifted you as a kind gesture to try to right his sins. However, he never thought that perhaps Hephaestion would use you."

Arias felt anger building in his throat. Hephaestion had not 'used' him. Darius had used him, but Hephaestion had been different. There was a connection between them that Alexander would envy if only he knew. They were both the same, both slaves, held captive by the ones that they loved.

"I only came to warn you," Bagoas said.

"Warn me of what," Arias said. He wrapped his arms across his chest in a protective gesture. Something about Bagoas would always cause him to do this. Was he stronger, no, he was surely not. Nor was he smarter, finer looking, and in no way was he a better man when it came to moral or idealistic fibers.

It was something else that Arias decided he did not like about Bagoas. It had to be his eyes. His dark gaze cast judgement upon those that he looked at. It should in no way bother him, this Arias knew, but just to have the thought of Bagoas in his mind irked him. Bagoas had power, the power being that he always got what he wanted, even if it meant to have others killed. Many times before had Arias seen executions ordered by Darius upon those that Bagoas did not appreciate being around. Coincidence, of course not.

"Alexander," he continued, "has just awoken and plans to visit Hephaestion. I believe that you lying beside him, your skin touching his, your bodies entangled, would leave some impression in the king's mind. You must learn to worry about such things young one. Otherwise, you will soon find yourself nothing but a common whore."

"Strange, I thought you already thought me to be this."

Bagoas had mysterious eyes whenever Arias looked at him. Yet now those eyes seemed to hold a purpose. He looked as if he had derived some plan in the past few moments. Not to mention he was acting strangely toward Arias. Not once had he insulted him, or tried to harm him, in the last few days. In fact, in all of the day.

"What," Arias asked.

"Macedonians are odd," Bagoas said as he slowly pushed the two of them closer to the shadows of the walls. "They expect that all except their rule. But many do not. Last night, after I met with Alexander, I went around the palace. The slaves speak of a revolt. Did you know this?"

Arias shook his head. Of course he did not, he had been with Hephaestion all of yesterday. The thought of a revolt did not surprise him. His people were proud and would not let a Macedonian rule them so easily. Yet in revolts, many were slain. It was not that Arias thought that Hephaestion would not be able to defend himself, for he was strong and would not be broken, yet at the same time he still worried for him. It was odd, he barely knew him, yet already knew he must protect him.

"They will attack," Bagoas stated. "There is nothing that Alexander, great as he is, can do to stop them. Even his own people begin to wonder why he does not rule with and iron fist yet. They want him to rule, to take away our gods and rights, and install those of Macedonia."

Bagoas glanced around the hall before he continued.

"If there is a revolt you know what our people will do. They will attack Alexander, and his closest commanders, especially Hephaestion. The men closest to Alexander –all of those that know they share a soul and bed despise Hephaestion. The Greeks will turn on their own. This is a fact young one. They will come for him Arias, and you should not be there, for they will kill you too."

"Stop," Arias told him. "I wish to hear no more of this madness."

"It is not madness," Bagoas insisted. "You know that it will happen, and it will happen soon. That is why I wish to speak with you. Arias, we are both lined with the most powerful Macedonian rulers, and when they fall –we shall be the strongest Persians."

"If you are suggesting what I think you are then by the gods of all men I hope that they strike you dead here and now and cut out your tongue so that you may no longer say such things," Arias growled.

Bagoas smiled, "You give yourself away too easily."

Arias tried to avert his eyes. In doing so Bagoas knew why it was easy to take to him. He looked so innocent it made even him want to reach out and touch him. Yet of course he refrained from doing so. However, by quickly staring down, it proved Arias guilty. He felt more than an obligation to Hephaestion. He leaned toward loving him.

"You were a gratuity," Bagoas insisted. "There is nothing more than that. I wish I could say this there is a chance that Hephaestion will some day love you as you love him, at least, as you love him in this moment. Give it time and I presume that you will no longer keep your peace with him."

Arias glanced up, "Be jealous of me not cousin. It is not my fault that Darius bent you over and nothing more became of his thrusts."

Like a panther Bagoas backhanded Arias hard across the face. It took all of his will not to hit him again. Arias felt the blood on his lip but refused to act as if he noticed it. Bagoas leaned closer.

"Be a fool if you will," Bagoas told him. "That is up to you. But when you wake to find Hephaestion dead, and your life being torn apart, then you will see what I have tried to tell you."

Arias watched Bagoas turn around swiftly on his heels and then walk away. He did not even walk. He seemed to glide as if a god was levitating him from behind the pillars of the palace. Arias turned and reentered Hephaestion's chambers. He took the robe that he had taken off.

As he began to dress he glanced at Hephaestion. The commander still slept, unmoved from where he had been. Yet as Arias slid his bracelet back on his arm the gold beads hit together. The sound caused Hephaestion to stir. Just as Arias had slid the cuff all the way to his forearm Hephaestion's eyes opened. He yawned slightly before he pushed himself up onto one elbow. He said nothing, and when Arias looked at him, he felt strange.

"I'm just watching you," Hephaestion told him. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing to do my morning duties."

"Don't," Hephaestion said as he extended an arm. Arias stepped forward, taking his hand, and let himself be pulled onto the bed. Strong arms surrounded him and pulled him against Hephaestion's chest. Hephaestion rested his lips against Arias' shoulder blade, his forehead lightly pressed against the base of his neck and shoulder.

"Stay with me," Hephaestion said, a hint of pleading in his voice. Arias put a hand over Hephaestion's, which rested on his chest. He then turned himself around so that he faced Hephaestion. In doing so their bodies drifted apart, and Arias badly wanted to fill the void between them, and as if reading his mind Hephaestion soon pulled him closer.

"You never have to ask," Arias said. "I am yours. Yet it is late in the morning and Alexander is on his way to see you."

Hephaestion twirled a strand of Arias' hair around a finger.

"Do not fear him," Hephaestion whispered as he pressed his lips against Arias'. "Alexander does not understand me. You, you alone Arias, know what I feel in the depths of my soul. For our souls are very much the same."

There was a knock at the door just then. Hephaestion could not stop Arias from quickly pulling away from him. In the time that it took Hephaestion to get up and get a robe, Arias was already redressed. He wore no shirt, but the gold that idolized his body took long enough to put on. Hephaestion went to the door and opened it. When Alexander entered Hephaestion could sense that he knew, and he sensed Arias tense, but the king said nothing.

"We leave soon," Hephaestion said as he went to retrieve some clothing to dress in. Having Alexander in the room to watch him do such did not bother him. In fact it rather put him at some sort of ease.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about," Alexander stated. "I do not want you coming."

Hephaestion froze. It was as if the words were a knife and Alexander had just stabbed him in the chest. Arias watched as the blood poured from his wound. Hephaestion, at least in Arias' mind, would reach up to the knife. Instead of pulling it out and trying to close the wound he would rather shove it deeper in, because without Alexander, he was nothing.

"What do you mean," Hephaestion asked.

Alexander swallowed, "I want you to stay here while I am away. It will not be long. Perhaps a week at the most. Cassander, Ptolemy, and I are just going to speak with a migrant Bedouin tribe."

Arias looked at Hephaestion. He was clearly shocked. It was also apparent that he was holding back strong emotions. His emotions were so walled behind his eyes that the pressure was enough to make the dams break and the waters of his soul pour out. Yet, he contained his tears, and tried to say something else.

"As you wish," Hephaestion said. He then turned his back to Alexander and pulled a thin shirt over his shoulders. Arias saw the tensed muscles in his back. He wondered if the king noticed as well.

"Phae," Alexander said as he stepped closer. "It do not mean it as it sounds. I need you here. Please, do not be mad."

Hephaestion turned and put on the fakest smile Arias had ever seen. Hephaestion nodded, and let Alexander plant a light kiss on his lips. Arias knew that Hephaestion felt used. It was easy to see. Clearly there was an understanding of Hephaestion that Alexander did not have. Arias watched as Alexander whispered a few more words and then left the room. The moment the door shut Hephaestion's smile was gone.

17


	4. Risks

Title: "The Other Persian"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: Thank you all for your continued support. I hope that you are still enjoying my work. Please keep sending your comments my way. Thanks again!

Arias kept his eyes on Hephaestion as Alexander rode away with Cassander and Ptolemy at his either side. Hephaestion did a wonderful job of acting as if he did not care. Arias knew that perhaps he was the only one that could see Hephaestion's pains. He could see the way he bit at his lower lip, the way that he shifted his weight back on forth on his feet, and the way that he had to keep blinking to hold back tears. How was it that Arias knew more about him then his childhood friend?

It was some time before Hephaestion turned and reentered the palace. Arias followed him for some time before he knew that Hephaestion needed to be alone. He stopped, even though he wished badly to console the Macedonian, and turned to the gardens instead. He stopped in front of a fountain and got down on his knees. Perhaps his goddess would listen to his prayers.

_Allow him safe return, _he prayed in his mind –speaking of Alexander. _Let him ride back so that he may embrace Hephaestion. The two are one, and you must know this. Without each other they are nothing. You kill them both when they are apart. Goddess, please, do this not for me but for Hephaestion and Alexander. _

Arias opened his eyes when a shadow entered his sun. He glanced at Bagoas, sighed, and stood. They were both very similar. Each wore the same gold cuffs, the same styled silken pants, and the pair of them were almost twins in their beauty. Yet as people they were very different. There was nothing about them that was the same.

"What are you praying for," Bagoas asked. "You have your freedom, what more is there?"

Arias walked passed Bagoas but he followed him. Before he could enter the shade of the palace halls Bagoas grabbed his forearm and pulled him back. Arias let out a breath of air as Bagoas shoved his back into the stone wall. Arias could have forced Bagoas away from him but did not. Instead he stared icily at Bagoas and hoped that his words would not take long.

"Do you know why he did it," Bagoas asked. "Do you know why Alexander asked Hephaestion to stay? It is his love of Hephaestion that caused him to do this. He wants to protect him, because he can sense that something is wrong. There is a cloud of danger in their lives now Arias."

"Do you find yourself missing him," Arias asked Bagoas as he moved away from him. "Because if you do, then you are as weak as I."

Bagoas did not have time to follow him. Arias quickly walked into the palace. He passed a few women that sat tending to the armor of Macedonian men. Things were truly changing. Arias made his way to Hephaestion's chambers. He knocked quietly before entering the room, just incase.

Arias entered the room. He did not see Hephaestion so he went directly to the bathing room. He waited at the door until Hephaestion looked up at him. Arias then entered the room and quietly took a place behind Hephaestion. He reached out and took Hephaestion's wet hair in a hand. Next to the tub was an ivory comb and Arias took it. He began to take the few knots from Hephaestion's hair. He did this all in silence, waiting for Hephaestion to speak.

"It began months ago," Hephaestion said quietly after some time. "I didn't even realize it until now. We drifted apart somewhere during the journey and now it is as if we never existed."

"Look at me," Arias said as he moved so that he sat on the ledge of the tub where Hephaestion could stare into his verdant eyes. "Alexander still loves you, as you love him. Nothing and everything has changed, but nothing has left between the two of you. I see him, as well as I see you now, and I know."

"How can men know such things," Hephaestion sighed. He had heard these words before, from Alexander, who had heard them from Philip. It had been rhetorical but Arias pressed a hand to Hephaestion's cheek with every intention of answering.

"If he is the sun, and you are the stars, as I am told by all then I do not need to see to know. It does not need to be explained. It just is. The stars always chase the sun, and if you think about it, the sun continues to chase the stars."

Hephaestion put a hand over Arias' that rested on his cheek. He smiled softly. Arias already knew all the secrets in life it seemed. Hephaestion only wished that he could know them too some day.

It was dark when Bagoas entered the room. He had already gone and checked in Hephaestion's rooms for Arias. Oddly enough he had not been there. This meant that he could only be in one other room. Bagoas shut the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. There should have been more candles lit but Bagoas was not going to bother.

"Get up," he said as he lightly slapped Arias across the cheek. Arias moaned but otherwise rolled onto his other side. Bagoas reached down and grabbed a chunk of Arias' hair with a hand. He then pulled him out of the bed. He shoved him onto the balcony, still holding his hair, and pointed to the city.

"Look," Bagoas hissed as he shoved Arias' head forward, letting him go forcefully. "Do you believe me now?"

Arias looked at the darkened city. Immediately he saw it. Shadows of movement from one corner to another. There were a few houses lit that otherwise should have been dark. Arias took this all in and then looked over at Bagoas.

"Too many servants are missing, too many houses are lit. They are planning Arias. You must believe me now."

"I would think you with them," Arias retorted, although deep down he felt his heart clench with fear for Hephaestion's life, as well as his own.

"If I were smarter I would be," Bagoas said. "Yet I believe that I miss him. Alexander and I do not share a love. We share something very close to it though. As idiotic as it is, I will side with him, not our people. They do not wish to let Alexander lead."

"Then they are not our people," Arias answered. There was silence between them for a moment. "What can we do?"

"Everyone knows about Alexander and I," Bagoas said. "They do not know about you though."

Arias glanced over at Bagoas. He did not need to finish. Arias already knew what he was suggesting. In order to know what was going on Arias would have to join those that would have Hephaestion killed. He must do so in secret though, even to Hephaestion. It was dangerous, for if anyone found out, it would be his life. Yet there were risks to loving, and this was just one of them.

21


	5. Plans

Title: "The Other Persian"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 5, Plans

A/N: Again, thanks to everyone reading, and please read and review. I appreciate everyone involved in the process of this story.

Arias handed his robe to the man at the door. It was not even really his robe. It belonged to Hephaestion. He had found it in the back of the commander's closet. Hopefully he would not wake up in the middle of the night missing it. Because if he went searching for it, or for Arias for the matter, everything he was working for now would be over.

"Come in Arias," said one of the Persian slaves that was willing to overthrow Alexander. "We appreciate that you are willing to meet with us."

Arias nodded, "And thank you for having me."

Arias sat down at the table. He could recognize all of the men around him. They stared at him as he did at them. They could not trust each other. Arias glanced over his shoulder at the guarded doors. He then looked back at Theroas, the leader of the meeting, and the man in charge of planning. Arias remembered that he had once been a dancer in the high courts, until Bagoas broke his ankle.

"Alexander is gone," Theroas stated. "I believe that it would be easiest to take the commanders he has left now."

"Commanders," a man asked. "What would we do with Alexander's commanders? He probably would let us take them all. It would only give him more power."

"Perhaps he would let some be expended, but not Hephaestion."

Arias made sure not to move. It took all of the power within him not to leap across the table now. Instead, he nodded. If he were going to be believable he would have to betray Hephaestion now.

"Hephaestion is my lord," Arias said straightly. "He is strong, but together we could capture him. Alexander would likely give anything for him. They are childhood friends."

Theroas stared at him and then smiled, "Good. Arias, you can help us plan for the attack. You know his schedule better than anyone does. I only worry about your cousin."

"Bagoas knows and suspects nothing."

"All the same," Theroas said, "we will capture him as well."

Bagoas looked up from the table when he saw Hephaestion enter the room. With Alexander gone he had expected trouble. Yet Hephaestion simply sat far away from him and unrolled a scroll. Bagoas knew whom the letter was from. It was from Alexander, for he had received word from the courier that had brought the scroll. It was from Alexander. Bagoas went back to his work and tried to ignore Hephaestion's presence.

Hephaestion on the other hand continued to unroll the scroll. He had noticed Bagoas as well. He liked the idea of pretending he was not there. After unrolling the scroll he began to read. From the first word he could hear Alexander's voice.

_…I miss you terribly. I cannot help but feel that I left you on the worst of terms. I sit here now, and I see the stars, and can think only of you. Hephaestion if you are angry with me find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you always. Alexander. _

Hephaestion rolled the scroll back up and set it on the table. He glanced up to find Bagoas gone. He could slip away in the quietest of manners. So could Arias now that he thought about it. He had not seen him all night, or all day, and was beginning to wonder is there was a cause to be concerned.

"Well," asked Bagoas as he met with Arias in the hall.

"Theroas is the leader," Arias told him quietly. "They suspect you to an extent. I believe it has something to do with the way that you have wronged Theroas."

Bagoas stopped, "He was not as good as he thought he was."

"Or is it that Darius made a toast in his name?"

"That was beside the point," Bagoas insisted. "Now, tell me, what are their plans? Did they believe you? When do they come?"

"Silence," Arias said as he stopped in front of the dining hall. "I cannot risk being seen with you. But listen, they come tonight. There are not as many of them as you would think. Keep a knife with you tonight, and tell the others in your wing, for most of the rebels will enter there. Understood?"

Bagoas nodded, "Good."

Arias entered the dining room as Bagoas left. Even as he entered Hephaestion knew that it was him. As he approached from behind Arias wrapped his arms over Hephaestion's shoulders. He kissed him on the neck softly.

"It is late," Hephaestion said.

Arias kissed his neck once more. He heard Hephaestion let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Hephaestion turned his neck so that when Arias lifted his head he could capture his lips with his own. Hephaestion kissed him deeply, wanting badly to take him right here.

Hephaestion pulled Arias into his arms. Arias sat on his lap and let Hephaestion kiss him. Hephaestion broke the kiss and brought his kisses to the cradle of Arias' neck. Arias wrapped his hands in Hephaestion's hair. He knew very well that the crow had called his name.

25


	6. Attack

Title: "The Other Persian"

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 6, Attack

Arias opened his eyes. The moonlight streamed into the room. He felt Hephaestion's arms around him and wondered how he was going to move. He looked over his shoulder as he turned. Luckily this did not awaken him. Arias kissed Hephaestion's forehead lightly before he slid out of his arms, and out of the room.

He shut the door, glad that it did not creak, for the door to his room often did. Arias leaned against the door for a moment. He then kissed the wood, whispering 'goodbye' as he did so. He then made his way down the halls in complete darkness.

Arias crawled into the grand bed, pulling the sheet over him, and stared out at the moon. It seemed like hours passed, and nothing happened. He continued to look at the moon, thinking of the last few days, and slowly began to drift off to sleep. Before he knew it he was sleeping in a peaceful dream.

Hephaestion was awoken to the sound of a scream. He looked around him for Arias. Not seeing him he quickly got up. He grabbed his sword and pulled the door open. As soon as he stepped out into the hall he had to defend himself from a Persian blade.

Other Macedonians around him fought for their lives as well. Hephaestion ducked as a blade was swung toward his neck. He leapt back up and slid his sword deep in the belly of Theroas. Theroas fell to the ground, as did eventually all of the men that had joined with him. By the time all the attackers were dead the sun was rising.

"Hephaestion," Alexander called out as he ran into the hall. He knelt down next to Hephaestion and took his head in his hands. Hephaestion's eyes opened and he grinned.

"Welcome back," Hephaestion said.

"Are you alright?"

Hephaestion nodded, "Just cut, and tired."

Alexander looked at the small cut across Hephaestion's cheek. It was not very deep and had begun to stop bleeding. However, it was enough to make Alexander worry all the more about Hephaestion.

"I thought you would be safer here," Alexander said as he wrapped his arms around Hephaestion. "Forgive me Hephaestion. I will never leave you again. I swear it."

"Oh Alexander, I could never be angry with you."

Moments later Bagoas entered the hallway. He still held a bloodied dagger in his hand. He looked at Theroas' body on the ground. Before stepping over it he kicked him. It was unnecessary but made him feel better all the same. When Hephaestion spotted him entering the room he froze.

"Arias," he whispered as he stood quickly.

Alexander stepped out of the room. Immediately Hephaestion tried to push past him. Alexander kept held of Hephaestion though. He could not let him enter the room. It would only hurt him more.

"No," Alexander whispered in his ear.

"Let me see him," Hephaestion screamed. He then stopped fighting and sunk into Alexander's embrace. Tears were now spilling over the brims of his eyes. "Alexander, is he alright?"

Alexander held him close but said nothing. Hephaestion knew what this meant. He let Alexander hold him as he sunk to the floor. He no longer tried to hold himself back from crying. Instead, he cried until he could cry no more.

Hephaestion stepped forward. He looked down at Arias. His face was pale, and cuts made stripes of red across his body. The fatal wound had been either the stab in the neck, or the deep stab to the heart. Even in death he looked magnificent. His hair was untouched and gold still covered his body. All Hephaestion could have asked for was to see his verdant eyes once more.

Hephaestion reached out and put a hand on Arias' cheek. He then leaned down and placed a light kiss on Arias' lips. He then released him and took a step back. Alexander was handed a torch. Instead of lighting the pyre himself he handed the torch to Hephaestion.

The pyre was lit. The smoke lifted through the air, to the gods. Hephaestion let a single tear fall. For the first time in so long he no longer felt as if he were a prisoner in Alexander's world. He was Hephaestion. Arias had let him realize this, and for that, he would never forgive him.

27


	7. In Memory

Title: The Other Persian

Author: Baliansword 

Chapter: 7 –"In Memory"

A/N: I realize now that in my haste I have completely skipped over some of the story line that I meant to put in. The biggest question, who killed Arias and why, will be answered in this final chapter. Thanks for bearing with me. Hope you enjoy!

Bagoas entered the room, as quietly as he could. Hephaestion acted fine in front of his king and newly requited lover, but in private, his emotions were the farthest opposite imaginable. Hephaestion sat, his hand resting dully on his lap, and his eyes staring at nothing but the wall. Bagoas walked in front of his focal point, just to see if he would look up in the slightest, but Hephaestion did not. Instead he sat where his was and as he was.

Bagoas turned and pulled out a chair. He moved it in front of the table and sat down directly in front of Hephaestion, forcing him to shift his eyes, or so he thought. Instead he continued to stare through him and the thought chilled him to the bone. There were not many that could do such. In fact, he was the only one that had dared to do it.

"It was not your fault," Bagoas whispered quietly as he moved his chin onto his carefully curved palm. His elbow steadied him on the table. Hephaestion did not respond. He just sat with the same dull expression.

A full hour passed before finally Hephaestion moved in the slightest. As he watched him Bagoas thought that perhaps this was the first time he had blinked in the last day. Drawing in a small breath a tear fell from Hephaestion's right eye, sliding down his cheek, and leaving a salty trail of despair.

"Tell me what you feel," Bagoas almost mutely said. His eyes said this as well as Hephaestion moved his eyes to glance at him. For the first time Hephaestion truly thought that perhaps he was sitting with a friend. Perhaps, just perhaps, Alexander had found in Bagoas what he had found in Arias. Someone that could understand, someone that would love without holding back, or all of the other things that Hephaestion had come to love about Arias in their short time together.

"I will never understand it," Hephaestion answered after thinking this. "It is as if everything that happened had a purpose, and I was there, but at the same time I was sitting on the sidelines. It feels like I was outside of my body at the time. It becomes a blur."

Bagoas continued to stare at Hephaestion in the same way, with longing in his eyes. He wanted to lean forward and wrap his arms around him. Hephaestion was not the only one that had lost. Hephaestion had lost a lover, and perhaps a piece of his soul, but Bagoas had too in a way. He had lost his cousin and, perhaps, the bravest person he had known in his life. He'd risked everything for the one man in his life that he had loved, and the only thing in his life he could have loved, or ever would have loved.

"I killed him," Hephaestion said. "I killed him by loving him, didn't I?"

"If you would have never met," Bagoas told Hephaestion, "he still would have loved you. You are what he was looking for in life. The old prophets claim there is but one thing that is worth living for, worth dying for, and worth searching for. Do you know what they claim it is? Love. You did not kill him Hephaestion, you saved him, and you set him free from this world in which he did not belong. He never did belong, he was always too good to be here, above the air."

Hephaestion began to cry. The tears could not be held back. They just ran down his cheeks, scaring his soul as they left him. Bagoas stood and leaned over the table, wrapping his arms around Hephaestion's neck, and holding him close.

"He lived for you, and he died for you. Theroas killed him Hephaestion, he killed him because he thought he was you, but you let him live. Mourn for Arias, and cry for him, and make a place for him in your heart, but do not feel guilt about his passing. It was better that he die now, in love with you, than die years from now without you."

Bagoas pulled back and looked at Hephaestion. He had the shocked expression that he would have pictured him to have. Bagoas sat back down before he explained his words. He knew that it was not all that he would have to explain before Alexander would eventually venture down to the room.

"Alexander wants the world," Bagoas explained. "He will not stay here forever. What do you think that will happen when he decides to leave? His soldiers cannot carry a palace. When the Alexandrites leave, they will not take Persian eunuch with them, not even will Alexander. You would have been separated."

"I would not have left him."

"You say this," Bagoas agreed quietly as he folded his hands together. "Yet you know that it would be inevitable. Alexander may take me, but he would never let others come. Not unless they are soldiers. Arias would have had to stay, as would Cassander's boy, and the rest of the lot."

Hephaestion stared through him for a moment again. Bagoas saw the realization in his cerulean orbs. He knew in his heart that Alexander would not stay here forever. He also knew that Arias would have been ordered to stay in all likeliness. He looked at Bagoas once more, this time with questioning eyes.

"Did you know?"

Bagoas only nodded at first. "I knew. Even Arias knew what was going to happen. It was all planned. The peasants had planned to try and overthrow Alexander, to overthrow you. When the king left, they saw an opportunity, they saw you. Hephaestion, the lover of Alexander, to kill him would drive a stake through the Macedonian king's heart. They knew this, or at least thought it to be true."

"You heard this?"

"I hear all of the gossip in this palace. Do not hate me for it, but I shall say, that it is my palace. Alexander owns it in title yet in its going ons only I know the truth. Only I can see what others do not."

"And Arias?"

"I told him of their plans," Bagoas admitted boldly. "I would have gone myself, but I am not trusted amongst my people. I am too close to Alexander, they say, and they are perhaps right. I love him, and in that, I am a slave to him. I would have killed them all myself had I been able. Since it was not possible for me to spy on their meetings, Arias did."

"He told them what they asked for," Bagoas continued. "He told them your room, he told them when you would be there, and when. There was only one problem. On the night that they attacked he brought you to his chambers. He bedded you there, and left in the night. He had a dagger, but in his pleasure, he fell asleep."

"No," Hephaestion said as he put his head forward in his hands and began to cry. There was no shame in it. Perhaps others would frown upon it, but his guilt was tugging at the cords of his heart, and he could not hold back. Even if he had been able to he would not have wanted to.

"When Theroas came, Arias was asleep. His head would have been turned, his back to Theroas, when he was first stabbed in the back. He would have had many wounds by the time he could begin to try and fight back. It would be too late though. Theroas, upon seeing Arias' face, aimed for the beauty that he saw there. After cutting him enough to satisfy himself, or perhaps when he heard your army outside coming, he stabbed the blade deep in Arias' neck."

"Arias was a fighter though," Bagoas said. "He would have been fine, he would have found a way to fight back still. The stab to his chest is what killed him. Theroas aimed for his heart."

"Stop," Hephaestion pleaded through his tears. Yet Bagoas did not do this. He must continue, Hephaestion must know. It was now Bagoas' job to make sure the commander knew that it was not his fault. It was merely Arias' sacrifice for their love.

"He was not dead when I entered the room," Bagoas said. "I tell this to only you. Not even Alexander knows what happened in this moment. I went to Arias and I took his hand, held it in mine, and stared at him. He still breathed even though his eyes were wide and his body was quickly draining of its blood. Before he died do you know what he said?"

Hephaestion had looked up. He still cried, and did not want Bagoas to continue, but knew he would. He shook his head softly. His tousled hair flowed with this gesture. Bagoas could see then what Arias had found so elegant about him.

"He said '_forgive yourself_'," Bagoas told him. "At first I thought that he was saying this to me. But he wasn't Hephaestion. He was speaking to you. I realized it when I saw you like this. It no longer is I saying that you must forgive yourself, but Arias said it as well. So that is what you now must do. It was not you."

Bagoas stood, and left the room quietly. Hephaestion did not follow him with his eyes. Instead he stared at the wall once more. One more single tear fell down his cheek. He then turned his head upon hearing the door open and another enter the room. Alexander stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back into the wall.

"Are you feeling better?"

Hephaestion nodded, "I am."

ENFIN

32


End file.
